


Зеркало, зеркало...

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, Narcissism, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Кто всех прекраснее? Кто всех мудрее? Кто всех лучше? Увы, не ты. Больше не ты.





	Зеркало, зеркало...

**Author's Note:**

> Арикель — прародитель клана Тореадор, Абсимильярд — клана Носферату.
> 
> 2018 г.

Она танцует.  
Она танцует, и само время замирает, любуясь.

Все смотрят на неё, забывая повседневные дела, забывая всё вокруг, забывая дышать.  
Все, кроме одного.

Он, склоняясь через мраморный борт над прозрачной водой, разглядывает своё отражение. Этого достаточно, чтобы заинтриговать её. Не тем, что настолько прекрасный юноша печален; тем, что он не обращает внимания на неё, когда весь остальной мир подобострастно и алчно ловит каждое её движение. Тонкий, бледный, почти незаметный шрам на своём лице волнует его больше.

Случались безумные порывы, когда он в неистовом отвращении кромсал себя лезвием, безжалостно терзая и уродуя совершенные черты. Рваные раны мгновенно затягивались. Крохотный шрам оставался.

Застывший слепок последнего момента жизни — догадывается Арикель. Ведь она не только танцовщица, но и скульптор. И яркой звездой загорается новая мечта: бессмертие этого чудесного образа должно принадлежать ей. 

Он входит в её дом как модель для будущей статуи. Он остаётся как желанный гость на её роскошном ложе.

— Сестра моя, ради чего ты танцуешь для детей Сифа? Разве достойны они касаться тебя своими нечистыми взглядами? — спрашивает он, лаская её на алом шёлке и лепестках роз.

— Искусство следует дарить другим, брат мой. Иначе в нём нет смысла.

Её поцелуи способны заменить самые изысканные вина, чьи вкус и хмельные чары безвозвратно оставлены в прошлом.

— Но мы — боги, и наша с тобой красота будет вечной. А они — простые смертные. Жалкий скот, сбившийся в глазеющее стадо. Их внимание и почтение слишком поверхностны и мимолётны.

— Что с того? Пусть одни поколения сменяются другими — каждое успеет одарить меня своей долей восхищения. Пусть то длится лишь краткий миг — но трудно требовать большего от тех, кто живёт столь мало. Совсем другое тревожит меня в твоих словах, радость моих очей: не повлечёт ли то, что они поклоняются нам, как божествам, кару свыше?..

Он не отвечает, поглощённый своим отражением в её глазах.

...Когда Арикель начинает работу над скульптурой, становится ясно, что к оригиналу ей никогда не приблизиться. Она падает в глубины разочарования. И одновременно возносится на неведомые прежде вершины вдохновения. Наконец-то достойное испытание, наконец-то — цель, наконец-то — смысл не-жизни...

Такой и должна быть любовь, думается ей. Но в страсти Абсимильярда она не чувствует взаимности. Он делит с ней ложе потому, что хочет видеть её красоту продолжением своей. Ему знакомы лишь зависть, ревность, гордость... и мстительность.

Дитя Зиллы Прекрасной, перед которой когда-то не устоял сам Тёмный Отец, был ненароком оцарапан ею во время Обращения. И с тех пор одержим жаждой возмездия.

Напрасно Арикель пытается его утешить — ей, сегодня всем сердцем увлечённой одним, а завтра совсем другим, не понять этого хладнокровного упорства.

На лике изваяния она намерена запечатлеть и шрам тоже — Абсимильярд догадывается об этом, увидев её наброски. Как она и опасалась, он расценивает это как предательство. Он угрожает изрезать себя — пустые слова, ведь она отлично знает, что следы ран исчезнут быстрее, чем он бросит скульптурный нож обратно к остальным её инструментам. Он говорит, что разгласит все её порочные секреты, которые она успела ему доверить. Он отказывается быть её моделью.

Арикель успокаивает его сладкими речами и поцелуями. Объясняет, что красота, отмеченная страданием и драматической историей, становится только лучше. Открывает ему свою мечту — сохранить при помощи магии искусства то немногое, что ещё напоминает им о жизни.

Но Абсимильярд непреклонен. И чтобы удержать любовника и музу, она уничтожает почти завершённую статую. Не жаль. Всё равно та, как и каждое её творение — лишь очередное поражение на обречённом пути к совершенству. Почти, едва, так близко — но не то. И так всегда.

Зато он остаётся с ней. Скрашивает её тоску, услаждает её взор. А ещё он, как никто другой, умеет слушать.

— Отец наших отцов решил назначить нового советника, — делится она последними новостями.

— Кто претенденты? — оживляется он.

— Дети Еноха, разумеется. Малкав и Саулот, мудрейшие из нас.

— Да уж... Кто сказал, что это действительно так? — скептически замечает Абсимильярд.

— Все. Малкав был выбран почти единогласно. Но... в последний момент он отказался. Уступил Саулоту. И поцеловал брата в знак признания, отчего на челе того открылся третий глаз. О, как это возвышенно и благородно!

— Я так не считаю. Верх глупости — отказываться от власти. А ты... ведь ты тоже Дитя Еноха Мудрого! Но тебя даже не учитывали. Неужто тебе всё равно?

Арикель смеётся, наматывая на палец его золотой локон.

— Моё влияние и так больше, чем привилегии приближённых Тёмного Отца. Когда я танцую, ваяю скульптуры или слагаю песни, даже Его вечно скорбный лик проясняется. Не стоит ли это всех почестей и званий? К тому же, мой милый брат вовсе не забыл про меня. Воистину, он щедр на дары.

...Придя в отсутствие хозяйки к ней в студию, Абсимильярд убеждается в этом. Вместо незавершённой работы под белой тканью стоит нечто иное и странное.

Сорвав покров, он застывает, очарованный. Стекло, изменённое неведомым колдовством, ловит его облик и повторяет его движения. Как гладь воды, но неподвижная и небывало ясная. 

Впервые прекраснейший из наследников Каина видит своё отражение во всём великолепии. До мельчайших деталей. Включая бледный маленький шрам на левой щеке.

Это уже не предательство в угоду искусству. Это уже не рябь течения. Это истина. Это его ужасающее, невыносимое несовершенство.

В отчаянии Абсимильярд бросается на проклятый дар Малкава и разбивает его вдребезги. Летят блестящие осколки. Лицо двойника по ту сторону искажается, перекошенное гневом и пересечённое трещинами.

Он отомстит той, что изуродовала его. Он отомстит им всем, посмевшим напоминать об этом.


End file.
